


La no-contención de una caja de Pandora

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [65]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Conversations, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Break Up, Running, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slice of Life, Smoking, Some Humor, Twincest, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 57] Georgie se lo había advertido, los gemelos tenían un secreto. Y había sido idiota de su parte creer que podría con ello.





	1. 1.- La fisura temporal.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, esta es la parte de la serie donde Gustav se entera que los gemelos no son sólo gemelos entre sí... ~Drama ven a mí~

**1.- La fisura temporal.**

 

La casa de los gemelos sorprendió a Gustav y Georgie por igual, porque si bien ellos tenían una idea en mente conformada por las descripciones que les habían hecho los gemelos durante el trayecto desde el aeropuerto al área en que vivían, una cosa era lo que ese par de idiotas reseñara y otra muy diferente la realidad.

—Es… hermosa —se admiró Georgie apenas se bajaron del vehículo y pudo contemplar la fachada.

A pesar de ser ya un poco tarde y contar sólo con la iluminación del porche y dos faroles que se erguían a ambos lados de la casa, bastaba eso para hacerse una idea de la magnificencia que la componía.

—Esperen a ver la piscina —dijo Bill, metiendo la llave en la cerradura y empujando la puerta. Tom le sobrepasó por un costado y encendió la luz, revelando un interior que iba a juego con el exterior.

En lugar del estilo elegante en el que abundaban el metal y la cristalería, esta vez habían decorado con sillones mullidos, madera y tapices. Suplantando las persianas, sus ventanas se encontraban protegidas por cortinas, y las gruesas alfombras de antaño no tenían cabida porque el piso tenía un bonito diseño jaspeado que combinaba a la perfección con el resto.

—Dejen las maletas ahí y les daremos un tour por la casa —sugirió Bill, y Gustav y Georgie lo siguieron por cada habitación, contabilizando una cocina independiente y con puerta al jardín trasero donde vieron la piscina de la que tan orgullosos se sentían los gemelos y saludaron a los perros que en cuanto los reconocieron se reunieron a tropel a sus pies para darles la bienvenida.

De vuelta adentro, recorrieron la sala-comedor en uno que componía la mayor parte de la planta baja, además de un medio baño y un armario de limpieza. Arriba se encontraban las habitaciones, que tal como Tom les había prevenido, una de ellas era la que utilizaban como estudio y la otra era el vestidor de Bill y contaba con un baño que el menor de los gemelos reconoció tener atestado de su maquillaje y demás enseres personales.

Las otros dos cuartos resultaron ser las recámaras, y reluctante fue Bill quien abrió la puerta de las que les pertenecería durante su estancia y murmuró que esperaba que estuvieran a gusto compartiendo la cama tamaño King-size que se encontraba ahí.

—Hemos dormido de cucharita en una individual, esto será pan comido —dijo Georgie con picardía, y el menor de los gemelos soltó un quejido.

—Menos mal que su pared y la nuestra no son contiguas o me estaría lamentando de esta decisión.

—Bill… No lo olvides —gruñó Tom, y al instante éste borró el ceño fruncido de su rostro y volvió a su sonrisa habitual.

—¿Y qué? —Recuperó el menor de los gemelos su jovialidad—. ¿Quieren que salgamos a cenar a algún exclusivo restaurante de la zona o…?

Gustav no necesitó consultar con Georgie para dar una respuesta por parte de ambos. —La verdad es que estamos molidos después del vuelo.

—Seh. No le haría mala cara a una cena a domicilio, a la ducha y después a la cama. Justo en ese orden.

—No olviden que para nosotros pasa de medianoche por el horario que tenemos de New York.

—Vaya… —Los ánimos de Bill y Tom se desinflaron por igual.

Gustav bostezó, y por inercia Georgie le imitó.

—Ni hablar —aceptó Tom—, ya saldremos como es debido en otra ocasión.

Ayudándolos a subir su equipaje y a instalarse en su recámara, Tom y Bill aguardaron con ellos mientras se acomodaban y de paso les narraron sus últimas aventuras en la ciudad.

—David también está en LA —dijo Bill—. Nos ha presentado con gente importante en la industria musical, aunque por lo general Tom y yo disfrutamos de la tranquilidad que se respira aquí.

—Y cuando no salimos, que la vida nocturna de LA es impresionante —secundó Tom—. No todos los amigos de David son unos muermos, algunos hasta son agradables.

—Tal vez recuerden a Shay y Shiro…

—¿Aquella pareja? —Inquirió Georgie, con su maleta sobre la cama y extrayendo la ropa para acomodarla en cajones—. Como que me suenan de algo…

—Alguna vez nos los presentaron en una fiesta —apuntó Gustav, recostado sobre el colchón y con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca—. Me acuerdo de ellos porque David insistió en que serían una buena conexión para mantener si es que queríamos que la banda llegara a otros niveles.

—Pues algo así —dijo Bill, quien se inclinó el frente y no hizo nada para ocultar su emoción—. Ellos dos nos han puesto en contacto con un par de productores, pero también con un par de gentes de la industria de la moda.

—Bill ya tiene planes para el siguiente disco, así que prepárense —les advirtió Tom, mitad fastidiado y mitad divertido por la visión de túnel bajo la cual Bill se movía una vez que una idea se afianzaba en su cerebro igual que lo haría una sanguijuela de su víctima.

—Sí, que no debemos dormirnos en nuestros laureles —confirmó Bill sus intenciones—. Ya empecé a escribir un par de letras y Tom me acompaña en la guitarra, así que sólo faltan ustedes dos para que la magia brote de vuelta.

—Y yo que pensé que su invitación de venir a Los Ángeles era con las mejores intenciones, pero qué rápido me he desengañado —bromeó Gustav, pero por dentro estaba que bullía de deseo por volver a sentarse detrás de su set de batería y aporrearlo hasta que los músculos de los brazos se le resintieran a fuego vivo.

—Y lo es, pero también podemos hacer como en los viejos tiempos y desvelarnos hasta la salida del sol trabajando en material nuevo —dijo Tom, y Bill añadió:

—No a diario, por supuesto. Antes queremos que se sientan cómodos en la ciudad y llevarlos a conocer un poco por los alrededores, al menos de lo que ya conocemos, que no es mucho, pero qué más da.

—La ciudad es inmensa —acotó Tom—, no por nada la segunda más poblada en USA.

—Bah, mira bien a quién se lo dices —le chanceó Gustav—, que nosotros venimos de New York y les ganamos no sólo por población total, sino por espacio. Allá vivíamos como en un hormiguero.

—Sí, aquí el ambiente es diferente. Más espacioso, más… liberador —musitó Georgie lo último, y su aclaración despertó sentimientos encontrados en todos los presentes, puesto que al provenir todos ellos de un pueblecito en la mitad de la Alemania rural, de pronto el cambio a chicos de ciudad que se sentían apabullados por las multitudes y las grandes y extensas edificaciones les atacaba en su orgullo y los ponía en actitud de defensa.

—Como sea —esquivó Bill el tener que hablar del tema y se decantó por otro de mayor ligereza—. ¿Qué les apetece cenar?

—Hay un par de restaurantes decentes a los alrededores, todos con servicio a domicilio —dijo Tom—. Dependerá de ustedes y su apetito.

—Cualquier cosa estaría bien.

—Todo es mejor que la comida que nos sirvieron en el vuelo —afirmó Georgie, quien para entonces ya había terminado de guardar sus prendas en los cajones del armario y había optado por almacenar la maleta vacía bajo la cama.

—¿Pizza o sushi? —Propuso Tom, y por decisión unánime se decantaron por la segunda opción.

Al final, Gustav y Georgie tomaron una ducha conjunta mientras su orden arribaba, y bajaron a la cocina a tiempo para los cuatro sentarse a comer y continuar con planes para los próximos días.

—Tengo la impresión de que estuviéramos de vuelta en Hamburg, y que además volviéramos a trabajar en nuestro primer disco de estudio —confesó Bill a mitad de la cena y ligeramente achispado por el efecto de las dos cervezas que ya había consumido.

—Imposible —refutó Gustav con una buena sonrisa en labios—, esta casa es mil veces mejor que ese departamento maloliente y estrecho en el que nos quedamos.

—Ah, si era maloliente era por causa de Tom y su colección de calcetines sucios debajo de los sillones —agregó Georgie, y los cuatro rieron porque era la verdad.

—No toda la culpa era mía —se defendió el mayor de los gemelos—, Gustav también escondía su ropa de la práctica y no era precisamente a rosas el aroma que salía de su cesto de la ropa sucia.

—Pobre de mí —puso Georgie los ojos en blanco—, era la rosa que crece en el estercolero.

—Deja te recuerdo aquella vez en que por flojera no lavaste ropa en dos semanas y cuando se te acabaron las bragas en lugar de ir a la lavandería te dedicaste a robar los bóxers de Gustav.

—¡¿Fuiste tú?! —Se sorprendió Gustav, y le siguió una carcajada—. Yo pensé que era Tom, y por eso me dediqué a cortarle los cordones a sus tenis favoritos.

Fue el turno del mayor de los gemelos en ahogarse de risa. —Y yo creí que ese había sido Bill porque por error utilicé su navaja para afeitarme la entrep-… —Se paró a mitad de la oración porque Bill le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente como para que el rollo de sushi que mantenía sujeto en el aire con sus palillos cayera sobre el plato—. ¡OUCH!

—Por Dios —se cubrió Georgie la boca con una mano—, qué lío.

—Ya estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos con esto de vivir los cuatro bajo el mismo techo —dictaminó Gustav, y a cambio Bill desdeñó sus temores.

—Eres un exagerado. De eso hace ya bastantes años. Todos hemos crecido y madurado, claro que algunos más que otros… —Dijo Bill, hinchando el pecho con un leve atisbo de arrogancia, porque el poder de ser dueño de su nuevo hogar y haber llevado a cabo esa fantasía infantil donde él y Tom vivían por su cuenta y sin rendirles cuentas a nadie más, con el plus de ser independiente monetariamente, era todo lo que él requería para decretar que esta vez sería diferente.

—Si tú dices —masculló Gustav, que sin ser consciente de ello sentenció su estadía y la de Georgie con los gemelos de una manera que ninguno de ellos llegaría a comprender sino hasta varios años después.

De algún modo, se habían echado encima una maldición.

 

A una semana de haberse instalado con los Kaulitz bajo el mismo techo que estos, era para Gustav y Georgie como si la separación jamás hubiera ocurrido y que Los Ángeles fuera también su hogar.

Pese a que sus horarios chocaban más de lo que coincidían, con Gustav y Georgie levantándose a diario a más tardar a las siete para ejercitarse y desayunar como reyes, en cambio que Bill y Tom no se despertaban antes de mediodía y su primer alimento consistía en grandes tazas de café, los cuatro encontraron un terreno neutro en los horas que pasaban en el estudio de la planta alta en ‘reuniones’ de la banda, que más bien consistían en pretexto para charlar de todo y nada, beber alcohol, y avanzar una línea en su próximo sencillo, que al ritmo en que lo componían no estaría listo antes del fin del año, aunque dicha fuera la verdad, a ninguno de ellos le importaba en realidad.

Por mucho que Bill jurara y perjurara que quería regresar al estudio de grabación lo antes posible para trabajar en su nuevo material, lo cierto es que ni él ni Tom daban muestras de ello. En lugar de insistir en trabajar como era su costumbre cuando un tema les absorbía su única neurona funcional, y de paso compartida, se habían dejado llevar por la diversión del reencuentro con sus viejos amigos, y los habían llevado a pasear a los sitios que ellos mismos frecuentaban.

Así fue como Gustav y Georgie conocieron el océano pacífico y se lamentaron al enterarse de que la temperatura del agua era tal que apenas en la canícula veraniega era aconsejable meterse a bañar. En su lugar y a modo de compensación, esa tarde caminaron por la orilla de la playa turnándose la correa de Maxi, quien ajeno a su desazón trotaba sobre la arena y soltaba pequeños ladridos cuando la agitación lo embargaba.

Los gemelos cumplieron con su papel de anfitriones a la perfección al llevarlos a conocer las atracciones principales que LA ostentaba al público, y los acompañaron a todos lados, desde la Playa de Venice hasta los Estudios Universal.

Con cada día que salían, agendaban para el siguiente descanso total para reponerse, y entonces era cuando Georgie se tendía sobre las tumbonas del jardín trasero con nada más que un bikini y dormitaba bajo el sol. Gustav seguido le acompañaba, sólo que a la sombra y con la compañía extra de un libro que se había comprado en una tienda de segundas en uno de sus tantos paseos, y que consistía en una versión de El Conde de Montecristo que por casualidad estaba en alemán y que atrapó su atención por el detallado monograma de la portada.

A veces los gemelos también se les unían en el exterior una vez que cumplían con sus reglamentarias doce horas de sueño a las que estaban acostumbrados, y bebían cervezas y charlaban animadamente hasta que refrescaba y entonces Georgie daba por terminada su sesión de bronceado. En un par de ocasiones Gustav sorprendió a Tom observándola con interés por el rabillo del ojo; una reacción por demás comprensible porque cuando no se recostaba de espaldas y exhibía su figura trabajaba por el ejercicio, Georgie se tendía bocabajo y se desanudaba la parte superior de su traje de baño para recibir de lleno el sol en la espalda sin tener que lidiar después con las horrorosas líneas. En alguna ocasión le comentó a Gustav que no le importaría yacer bajo el sol desnuda, que al fin y al cabo la propiedad estaba retirada de otros vecinos, y la casa tenía una construcción envolvente, que con los árboles a derredor protegía de ojos indiscretos, pero seguro sus anfitriones no estarían de acuerdo.

O mejor dicho: _Uno_ de sus anfitriones se haría trizas los molares de tanto rechinarlos si Georgie se atrevía broncearse al desnudo y el _otro_ anfitrión tenía oportunidad de contemplarla.

Gustav había murmurado una de esas respuestas genéricas donde le daba por todo el lado a Georgie, aunque en realidad estaba más que satisfecho porque ella se contuviera, porque por más que Tom se mantuviera firme en declarar que para él Georgie era como la hermana que nunca tuvo (y agregando de paso que Bill no contaba, que por mucho delineador y productos para el cabello que se aplicara todavía orinaba de pie), la verdad era que él era hombre, y bisexual o no, seguido ostentaba una prominente erección cuando Georgie se recostaba de lado y el contorno de sus pechos parecía la portada de Playboy.

A fuerza de tanto combatir con sus celos, Gustav pasó por una reveladora transformación, en donde las ganas de machacar a Tom por su atrevimiento y deseo mal disimulado sobre Georgie, _su_ Georgie, pasó a convertirse en una pequeña llama de orgullo por llamarla suya… Al menos en el sentido de que era él con quien Georgie compartía no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su cama, sus sueños, sus palabras de aliento, sus temores y también sus sonrisas, lo que venía a significarlo todo para él, incluso si en tiempo presente la palabra ‘novios’ era tabú y la eludían como la peste. Pero a pesar de ello, él la sentía suya tanto como se sentía de ella, y era ese pensamiento el que le daba tranquilidad, porque sin importar cuántas veces Tom se tuviera que reacomodar los pantalones para no humillarse a sí mismo revelando que las piernas torneadas y el amplio busto de Georgie le excitaban, era sobre su regazo sobre el cual Georgie iba y se sentaba y su cuello el que besaba, para fastidio de Bill, quien no terminaba de asimilar su libertad para expresarse, y seguido arrugaba la nariz y los mandaba a buscarse “un cuarto con pasador en donde continuar sus obscenidades”, según su frase textual… Sugerencia que seguían al pie de la letra al menos en la mitad de las ocasiones, y que aunque seguido desembocaba en besos y algo más protegidos en su recámara de la mirada afilada de Bill, otras sólo lo hacían para fastidiarlo.

Para la segunda semana de su estancia y a base de sobreexponerlo, Bill había comenzado a dar muestras de acostumbrarse no sólo a su presencia constante bajo el mismo techo, sino también al encontrarlos cerca el uno del otro, en situaciones de pareja, y no mascullar sus quejas por lo bajo.

Georgie lo había llamado un progreso, pero Gustav, más precavido como era en su naturaleza, no estaba tan seguro. Bill le daba la impresión de ser del tipo ‘si no lo veo, no existe’, y apenas él o Georgie se daban alguna muestra de cariño, Bill salía corriendo de la habitación en la que estuvieran y desaparecía por un mínimo de cinco minutos, casi siempre alegando que había ido al sanitario. Para el ritmo alarmante en que llevaba a cabo esa táctica de evasión, Gustav sospechaba que sus avances en materia de tolerancia eran falsos, o sufría un severo caso de diarrea incontenible, y fue con ello en mente que confrontó al respecto a Georgie una mañana en que habían salido a pasear a Maxi y de paso se habían llevado a Capper y a Princesa con ellos.

—Dime paranoico, pero Bill no se está tomando tan tranquilamente como afirma lo nuestro, ¿eh? —Abordó el tema Gustav cuando dieron vuelta en la calle que marcaba la mitad de su recorrido. Por delante les quedaban buenos quince minutos de caminata, y esperaba que fueran suficientes.

Georgie se pausó mientras Maxi se detuvo al lado de un buzón y lo olisqueó, indeciso si otorgarle el honor de ser marcado por su orina o no.

—Pues… algo —concedió Georgie al cabo de unos segundos y una vez que Maxi alzó la patita en el aire y mojó la estructura del buzón en cuestión—. Pero no es como si fuera a reclamarle por unos derechos que no tengo.

—¿Uh?

—Me refiero a que como en este momento nos estamos dando un tiempo… Ya sabes, exigirle que respete nuestra relación sería una falacia tan grande como un buque de guerra.

—¿Y no quedamos que eso eran simples tecnicismos? Por Dios santo, si hasta aceptaron que compartiéramos una habitación, eso tiene que significar algo.

—No cuenta porque ellos también comparten recámara. La casa no es tan grande como para darle un cuarto a cada quien, y esa repartición es casi platónica, como cuando estábamos de gira y nos dividíamos en grupos de dos en los hoteles.

—Oh, pero yo recuerdo bien lo bien que nos la pasábamos así —dijo Gustav, cargando su tono de voz con deseo, y Georgie aceleró el paso para rebasarlo por medio metro.

—No siempre fue así. También hubo giras en las que nos dábamos la espalda en esas camitas individuales y fingíamos que no pasaba nada.

—Ahí lo tienes: Fingíamos. Pero eso no implica que debajo de la superficie no hubiera más —volvió Gustav a la carga, ampliando sus zancadas hasta quedar brazo con brazo con Georgie—. Yo lo único que pido es que Bill deje de ser tan cabezotas y acepte de una vez que lo que hay entre tú y yo, con etiquetas o sin ellas, ha estado ahí desde siempre y tiene que acostumbrarse. Ya lo dimos cerca de una década, pero se me está acabando la paciencia…

—¿Tanto te molesta?

—Sí —resumió Gustav con una rotunda resolución—. Y lo que más me fastidia es que si las posiciones estuvieran a la inversa nosotros seríamos los malos del cuento.

—Uhhh… —Georgie se enroscó una vuelta más de cadena en torno a la mano—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque… —Gustav aspiró aire hasta hinchar el pecho y se preparó para una larga tirada—. En el caso hipotético de que ellos estuvieran en nuestros zapatos, te aseguro que pelearían por su relación, y para nada que habrían aceptado nuestra excusa de ‘es por la banda, lo hacemos por la música’, porque al final del día eso es una vil patraña. Eso estaba bien cuando apenas estábamos comenzando y de verdad pendía sobre nuestros cuellos una guillotina, pero ahora somos famosos, tenemos el poder de nuestros nombres a cuestas y nosotros ponemos nuestras reglas, así que al diablo con mantenernos a la sombra sólo por miedo a posibles represalias por parte de la disquera.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero…

—¿Pero? —La presionó Gustav a hablar—. Según lo que yo entiendo, cuando se trata de Bill o de Tom es justo que peleen con uñas y dientes por lo que quieren y que nosotros dos los acompañemos hasta las últimas consecuencias jugándonos nuestro propio cuello, pero cuando se trata de ti y de mí, entonces es cuando nos dan la espalda y actúan como si lo que pidiéramos fuera imposible, toda una catástrofe personal.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Georgie con las orejas encendidas—. Tom siempre ha estado de nuestra parte. No abiertamente tal cual pero-…

—Porque Bill le cortaría las pelotas, claro —gruñó Gustav.

—Pero ha estado —finalizó Georgie—. ¿Y qué esperabas? Ya conoces a Bill y a sus reacciones histriónicas cuando las cosas no salen como él las planea.

—Ya, ¿pero eso por qué tiene qué afectarnos al grado de ser la regla de oro en nuestra relación? Vale, que nos mantuvimos ocultos _de_ Bill y _por_ Bill, ¿pero a cambio de qué? ¿Cuál fue nuestra ganancia además de su constante vigilancia policiaca e infinidad de reproches? Porque de pérdidas te puedo citar el tiempo y la libertad, y me jode como no tienes idea que sea Bill, con su enorme tatuaje de Freiheit en el antebrazo quien me venga a imponer reglas a su conveniencia. Maldito… —Gustav bufó, y se saboreó de una palabra que ya Georgie había utilizado en el pasado—. Hipócrita… Maldito hipócrita, eso es.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Georgie lució indecisa por unos segundos antes de revelarle a Gustav la punta del iceberg que ella había descubierto años atrás.

—Cuando llamé a Bill hipócrita… Yo… —Georgie se paró por completo y se giró hacia Gustav, quien aguardó por largos segundos antes de que ella volviera a abrir la boca—. Yo no me refería a eso.

—¿A qué entonces?

Los ojos de Georgie se desviaron de los suyos y su mirada se posó en el suelo. —No te lo puedo decir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, y ya está.

Las cejas de Gustav se crisparon. —¿De qué se trata?

—Gus, vamos… —Usando su mano libre Georgie trató de tocarle el hombro, pero Gustav dio un paso atrás y quedó fuera de su alcance.

A su alrededor, los tres perros se percataron del cambio de atmósfera y jalaron de las cadenas en direcciones opuestas, lo que en el caso de Maxi y Princesa no era ningún problema, pero Capper tiró duro y Gustav se vio impelido por su fuerza y tropezó.

—Hey, Capper —le acarició Georgie el lomo moteado y el perro de Tom volvió a recuperar su habitual tranquilidad—. Muy bien, muchacho; muy bien. Así me gusta.

—No cambies el tema —dijo Gustav con más tensión de la que pretendía en un inicio—. Perdón —se apresuró a corregirse—, pero me vuelve loco cuando mantienes secretos y me ocultas información. Yo te cuento todo, y esperaba lo mismo de tu parte.

—No es mi secreto del que hablamos —dijo Georgie, y al instante apretó los labios en una fina línea al comprender que con eso había cruzado una línea y hablado de más.

—Yo lo único que entiendo es que involucra a Bill, por ende a Tom, y que tú estás de por medio donde no deberías. Y si Bill es un jodido hipócrita tengo derecho a saber por qué.

—Gusti… —Georgie tragó saliva—. No ahora, por favor. No es buen momento.

—¿Y cuándo sí?

—No lo sé. Honestamente no lo sé. Supongo que cuando… —Georgie suspiró—. Cuando ello decidan compartirlo contigo directamente.

—O sea que nunca; vale, ya entiendo. Que el idiota de Gustav se quede a un lado mientras ustedes tres son confidentes del alma.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué? Porque detesto estar a oscuras.

—Tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que es mejor así.

—Georgie…

—Gustav…

Retándose mutuamente a base de miradas duras y expresiones firmes, es cuestión de quién resiste más, pero su contienda terminó cuando Maxi saltó a las piernas de su dueña y ésta se quejó cuando las uñas de su mascota la lastimaron a través de los jeans que vestía.

—¡Maxi! —Al instante el pequeño perro negro se bajó y agachó las orejas en gesto contrito por sus acciones.

—¿Te lastimó?

—No, espero que no.

A pesar de que están peleando, o al menos están en una situación que se le asemeja, Gustav mandó todo al cuerno cuando entendió que Georgie estaba herida, y así sea que Maxi sólo le hubiera rasguñado por lo superficial o cuando mucho le hubiera dejado un moratón, para él era suficiente motivo para aplazar su discusión y hacer las paces.

—No riñamos más —dijo en cuanto prosiguieron con su paseo y la casa de los gemelos apareció en su campo de visión, lo cual les indicaba que tenían por delante escasos cinco minutos para hacer a un lado sus diferencias y aceptar un empate—. No te mentiré diciendo que todo está bien porque no lo está, pero… Respetaré tu deseo de guardar silencio, aun si no lo entiendo.

—Hay secretos de los que es mejor no tener conocimiento, Gus —musitó Georgie, buscando de nueva cuenta su contacto y entrelazando los dedos de su mano libre con la suya—. A su tiempo, quizá…

—Quizá no me dice nada. Puede ser hoy, mañana, en un año o nunca, y eso me frustra. Odio ser el último en enterarme de lo que sea —masculló Gustav, de cualquier modo resignado a que no estaba en su albedrío el dictar órdenes que se cumplieran al chasquido de sus dedos.

Excepto que el destino era cruel, y la sentencia que pendía sobre todos ellos tenía una fecha de caducidad bastante cercana que no se medía sino en días, o para resumir, en dos semanas.

Estaban a escasos quince días de toparse con un punto de quiebre que marcaría un antes y un después no sólo para la banda, sino para su amistad, su hermandad, y sus relaciones. Sobre todo entre Gustav y los Kaulitz, pero también entre Gustav y Georgie…

 

Por experiencia, Gustav aprendió a catalogar rápido a las personas según la manera en la que lo catalogaban a él. Por ejemplo, con desconocidos o que recién lo conocían, había dos opciones: O lo tachaban de distraído y desinteresado acerca de los demás y el mundo que lo rodeaba, o afirmaban lo contrario, pero le agregaban un halo de reserva para explicar su seriedad y parquedad lingüística. Para quienes lo conocían un poco más,  como era con amigos y la mayor parte de su familia, la segunda opción era la que imperaba; sabían que Gustav era observador, pero también silencioso, y sobre todo discreto. Un tercer grupo lo encabezaban sus seres queridos más allegados, que no eran otros más que sus padres, Franziska, Bill, Tom, y por supuesto Georgie, quienes no viajaban con bandera de incautos porque sabían que Gustav, si bien no daba la impresión de ser de _ese_ tipo de persona, era justo _ese_ tipo de persona. Es decir, del tipo que parecía estar en Babia cuando a su alrededor acontecía de todo, pero que en realidad estaba atento, captando información y a la caza de cualquier ventaja que ésta le pudiera ofrecer.

De ahí que seguido Gustav fuera testigo de escenas impactantes, confesiones asombrosas y un sinfín más de situaciones privadas en las que por casualidad estuviera presente y que su comparecencia fuera pasada por alto como si se tratara de un mueble más.

Como a Gustav le gustaba recalcar, “no era que él buscara esos momentos, sino que esos momentos lo buscaban a él, o mejor aún, se desarrollaban espontáneamente a su alrededor”, y a base de un suficiente número de repeticiones fue que tanto Georgie como los gemelos tuvieron que acabar por darle la razón.

Para prueba de ello, fue que apenas un par de horas después de haber regresado de su caminata Gustav captara fragmentos de una charla que Georgie mantenía con Tom en el jardín.

Después de llegar, Gustav se había ocupado leyendo un rato en su habitación mientras que Georgie había llamado a Robert y hablado con él por espacio de media hora. El azar quiso que Gustav sintiera pereza de bajar para fumar un cigarrillo y que en su lugar se contentara con abrir un poco la ventana y expulsar por ahí en humo y las cenizas, con tan buen tino que justo debajo de él Georgie y Tom descansaban con las paredes apoyadas contra un muro y charlaban precisamente de lo acontecido antes.

—… y estuve a punto de decirle la verdad —atrapó Gustav el final de una oración, y agudizó mejor el oído, no por chismoso, sino por precavido a qué de aquella información podía servir a sus propósitos.

—¿Pero lo hiciste o no? —Con tal tono de angustia que Gustav apagó su cigarrillo, decidido a que eso requería de toda su atención.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? Después de todos estos años sería el colmo contárselo así.

—O contárselo y punto.

—Tom… Es Gustav de quien hablamos.

—Y por eso mismo es que sigue siendo un no. Además, Bill tampoco lo aprobaría.

—Ya, pero según mi experiencia Bill no es de lo más fiable cuando se trata de esto.

—Mira bien de qué hablamos. No es un secreto cualquiera.

—No, pero… Estoy casi segura de que Gustav lo entendería.

Tom rió amargamente. —¿Ah sí? Pues yo no lo creo así.

—Yo lo hice.

—Pero tú… No sé… Lo usaste como chantaje. Era tu as bajo la manga.

—Claaaro, y mira lo bien que me salió —ironizó Georgie.

A escasos metros de ellos dos, Gustav analizó cada palabra, cada posible significado de sus frases, sin descubrir el eje central bajo el cual el resto de las piezas se conectaban. De nuevo era el tema de un secreto tan importante que acarrearía la desgracia para todos ellos, pero sobre todo para Bill, y por ende para Tom. Gustav también dedujo que tenía mucho que ver con lo acontecido meses atrás cuando Bill reveló ante los altos mandos de la disquera su noviazgo con Georgie, y que de haberlo querido, de haber sido igual de mezquina como él había sido, Georgie podría haberle devuelto la jugada y ganado, pero no lo había hecho…

—No les estoy dando un ultimátum. Al fin y al cabo es su secreto y de ustedes depende quiénes se enteran de la verdad y quiénes no, pero a la vez tengo la impresión de que aislar a Gustav no es la respuesta que buscan. Tú y Bill necesitan aliados, y Gustav es un candidato idóneo.

—En teoría.

—Bueno, sí.

—Esto puede estallarnos en la cara igual que una bomba molotov.

—Deberían tenerle un poco más de fe. Es de Gustav de quien hablamos.

—Hace un año, quizá lo habría considerado. Hoy en día… Ni idea. —Tom permaneció callado durante largos segundos, y Gustav tuvo que contener la tentación de asomar la cabeza fuera de la ventana por miedo a que su sombra lo traicionara—. Ya estuvimos muy cerca de mandar todo al carajo. Bill se comportó como un cabrón redomado aquella vez, y tú fuiste demasiado buena como para perdonarlo, pero de Gustav… no puedo esperar lo mismo. Lo conozco, y se va a poner furioso contra nosotros.

—Y también conmigo, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir si ustedes hacen lo mismo.

Tom se tomó su tiempo en responder, y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó cansada. —Tendremos que pensarlo. Bill va a ser otro obstáculo para este plan tuyo.

—¿Y cuándo la hemos tenido fácil? Ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Vale, tienes razón.

—Entonces déjame tenerla una vez más. No puedo garantizar nada, pero tengo fe en Gustav, ¿sabes? Él tiene un corazón enorme, y estoy segura de que será capaz de comprender la magnitud de su secreto y ponerse de su parte.

—¿Y si no? —Inquirió Tom con tal frialdad que Gustav sintió culpa de una decisión a la que todavía no se había tenido que enfrentar—. ¿Y si actúa como cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta tierra y nos repudia?

—Gustav no-…

—¿No lo hará? ¿Gustav no se comportara así a pesar de que es lo que Bill y yo como su cómplice hemos hecho con ustedes? —Rellenó Tom por ella su oración—. Esa es una vil fantasía de cuento de hadas, porque si incluso al final Gustav acaba por aceptarlo, su reacción inicial será de espanto, asco, miedo, desprecio… Nos va a odiar.

—Pero al final tendrá que entrar en razón.

—Eso o mandarnos a la mierda a nosotros, a la banda, y puede que incluso a ti…

El silencio de Georgie hizo mella en Gustav, quien se lamentó como nunca de su extraña habilidad para una vez más fungir como testigo silencioso, sólo que esta vez con su nombre de por medio y sin terminar de comprender exactamente el cómo y por qué de todo ello. Aguzando el oído, Gustav apenas pudo escuchar la respuesta a Georgie.

—Eso sólo confirmará la clase de persona que es, ¿no? Puede que sea una prueba, y puede que la falle, pero también él puede darnos sorpresas.

—Un puñetazo no es la clase de sorpresa que espero recibir.

—No exageres.

—Al contrario, me muevo con cautela. Y Gustav tiene unos bíceps inmensos y unas manazas que seguro servirían para estrangular a quien él considere que se lo merece, que para nuestro caso particular, puede ser...

—Lo cual no es el cierto, no exageres.

—Eso… no lo sé. Hay una palabra… Abominación. Seguido pienso que es lo que define todo esto, y mi mayor miedo es no ser el único que lo piense así.

—Hey… Que tienes a Bill, y me tienes a mí de tu parte.

—Y con suerte a Gustav, ¿uh? Sí, con suerte…

Luego el silencio, ya fuera porque ninguno de los dos quería arruinar el momento o porque se habían abstraído en su interior y la progresión natural era callar. De cualquier modo Gustav dedujo que era el final, y decidió retirarse sin dar muestras de haberlos espiado.

Gustav aguardó un largo minuto antes de alejarse de la ventana, y una vez parado dentro de la recámara que compartía con Georgie se acercó dando tumbos al borde de la cama, sentándose en la esquina del colchón con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

Un inquietante presentimiento comenzó a darle vueltas alrededor de la cabeza igual que lo haría un satélite en torno a un planeta, y Gustav acabó por hundir el rostro en ambas manos, experimentando el inicio de una jaqueca que le pulsaba justo entre ceja y ceja.

Si ya antes había temido por su statu quo como baterista de la banda, novio de Georgie y cuasi hermano de los gemelos, en ese momento vivió unos instantes de terror puro al percatarse de que todo dependía de él. De su reacción frente a un secreto del que no sabía nada más allá de lo que le había sido revelado minutos atrás, y que Tom definía como abominación.

—Abominación —repitió Gustav la palabra, y sus sílabas se le atoraron en la lengua, negándose a salir.

¿Qué podría definirse como abominación? Georgie ya había rechazado algunas posibilidades que incluían el asesinato a sangre fría como primer deducción, y más allá de eso Gustav no se hacía a la idea de algo peor. Él quería creer que sin importar de qué se tratara podría superar su desagrado inicial y demostrar su valía como amigo, pero una pequeña parte de sí, minúscula y sombría, se resistía a ello. Después de todo, Tom temía por él y por Bill, y si hasta Georgie tenía sus dudas…

Convertido en un amasijo de nervios y tensión, Gustav se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, y ahí mismo se hizo una promesa de mantener la calma cuando (y si es que) el momento llegaba, y pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, o viceversa, según fuera su obligación con Georgie y con los gemelos. Dispuesto estaba a aceptar de antemano cualquier retorcido secreto que le fuera confesado, sin siquiera asimilar la magnitud de lo que estaba por caerle encima con la fuerza de un rayo y que por desgracia superaría sus fuerzas.

No lo sabía, pero fallaría la prueba.

 

Gustav no se fue por las ramas cuando esa noche a la hora de dormir enfrentó a Georgie.

—Los escuché. A ti y a Tom cuando hablaban afuera de la cocina.

Listo para recibir una reprimenda por su indirecto mal vicio de escuchar conversaciones que no le correspondían, Gustav se sorprendió cuando la mano de Georgie serpenteó entre las mantas y apretó una de las suyas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pero cómo-…?

—Escuché cuando abriste la ventana, no eres tan discreto como pretendes hacernos creer, pero decidí seguir adelante.

—¿Tom lo supo?

—No.

—Ah…

Aquel pequeño dato hizo sentir mejor a Gustav, quien seguido quedaba por detrás de Tom y aunque fuera un poco se adolecía de ello.

—Entonces… —Gustav pasó de estar acostado de lado a hacerlo de espaldas, y Georgie le siguió como poseída por un imán, recostándose en el hueco que quedaba a su lado y aceptando con una profunda exhalación el brazo que le cruzó la espalda y que se ciñó al hueso de su pelvis—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Lo más probable es que Tom esté hablando con Bill de esto mismo, si es que no lo hizo ya antes, aunque lo dudo. Nadie puede disimular después de una charla como esa.

—¿Tan terrible es su secreto?

—Tú estuviste presente, y la palabra que Tom utilizó…

—Abominación, sí. Como un… delito… como un atentado a la naturaleza. —Georgie tembló y se apretó más contra su cuerpo—. Pero en serio… ¿Lo es?

Georgie exhaló, y su tibio aliento le produjo cosquillas a Gustav en el pectoral desnudo. —Ya no estoy segura. Hubo un tiempo en que lo descubrí y callé porque no supe definir la sensación que me producía. Luego tuve la oportunidad de analizarlo y… Tal vez tiene mucho que ver con que yo haya crecido sin-… —De pronto Georgie calló, y asustada alzó la vista.

La habitación se encontraba apenas iluminada por la luz de unas farolas en la calle y los rayos de luna que se colaban a través de las cortinas mal cerradas, pero bastó para que Gustav tuviera la oportunidad de ver en Georgie el arrepentimiento de quien estuvo a punto de revelar más de lo que le estaba permitido.

—¿Crecer sin qué?

—Olvídalo.

—Georgie…

—En serio, Gus. Olvídalo. —La bajista disminuyó todavía más la distancia entre ambos al pasarle por encima un brazo que le rodeó el vientre y enredar una de sus piernas entre las de Gustav—. Si te enteraras de su secreto por mi bocota, ellos nunca me lo perdonarían.

—Cuando hablas así… me asustas.

—Me pasa lo mismo, pero no soy la única que está asustada, ni la que pone en juego el todo por el todo.

—¿Sabes? —Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de proseguir—. Le he dado vueltas a todo este asunto, muchas vueltas, y no logro encontrar algo que sea tan terrible y a la vez tan vergonzoso como para esconderlo con tanto sigilo. Tom me dio una pista sustancial con eso de ‘abominable’, y así he podido descartar un par de opciones descabelladas que se me vinieron a la mente, pero también sirvió para pensar en otras que jamás se me hubieran ocurrido antes…

—¿Como cuáles? —Preguntó Georgie en un susurro.

Gustav apretó a Georgie contra sí, y la marca de sus dedos quedó impresa en el brazo de Georgie como una marca rojiza que sólo podrían apreciar hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Violación —fue la primera opción de Gustav, y al pasar ese vocablo por los dientes lo sintió peor que un puñetazo—. Que a uno de ellos, o a los dos, y sin tener una confirmación no dejo de pensar en los posibles perpetradores… Me doy asco de admitir que pensé en Gordon y también en su padre biológico.

—Ay, Gus —se estiró Georgie y lo besó en el hombro—, no es eso.

El suspiro por parte de Gustav que acompañó a esa revelación liberó no sólo aire, sino también una gran parte del pánico que se había ido apoderando de él en las últimas horas.

Gustav era escéptico, era parte de su naturaleza, y al principio le había costado creer que en verdad ese secreto del que tanto se cuchicheaban Georgie y los gemelos fuera en verdad tan importante como para vivir atemorizados de su salida al dominio público. Más aún si tomaba en cuenta el factor de ofensa que le atacaba cada vez que le daba una vuelta más de tuerca y se resentía porque al parecer él no era digno de saber su secreto y por ello lo mantenían a la sombra como al resto del mundo.

Quería ser comprensivo, en verdad que sí, pero con cada línea que cruzaban y que los obligaba a todos a hablar claro y poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, más se dividía él en dos versiones de sí mismo: La que se negaba a aceptar que fuera un secreto tan importante y lo desechaba al trastero de su atención, y la que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto porque no sabía si elegir entre alguna de sus macabras teorías y acertar, o toparse con que su imaginación no había arañado la superficie de la verdadera caja de Pandora.

Por más que se resistiera a reconocerlo, Gustav tenía miedo, y éste se había ido acumulando en su interior hasta convertirse en una bala de cañón que amenazaba con salir de su interior disparada con la fuerza de una tonelada de dinamita, y el resultado prometía destrozarlo sin importar qué.

—¿Y no podrías tan sólo acabar con este misterio y… decírmelo? —Gustav clavó la mirada en las sombras del techo y en el abanico de aspas que permanecía inmóvil.

—No.

—Prometo poner mi mejor cara de estupefacción cuando ellos lo hagan.

—Sigue siendo un no.

—¿Por qué no quieres o…?

—También por eso, pero sobre todo porque no es mi secreto.

—E incluso así presionas a Tom para que convenza a Bill de incluirme en su extraño club. ¿No te parece eso un poco hipócrita?

Georgie se demoró en responder, y cuando lo hizo no se defendió. —Sí, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar tal vez harías lo mismo.

—Ya, pero eso es fácil de decir porque nunca estarías en mi lugar, y lanzar apuestas al aire es no comprometerse a nada.

—Y eso dije que ‘tal vez’ —gruñó Georgie, contagiada por la frustración de Gustav—. Mira, tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que esto es y será difícil para todos, pero que la mejor política siempre es la honestidad. No la más sencilla, ni tampoco es garantía de que saldremos indemnes de ésta, pero… quiero tener fe. En ti, en ellos, en nosotros y en los vínculos que nos unen.

—Suena más idílico de lo que en realidad es.

—Mmm…

—¿Bill te jodió en el pasado, recuerdas? Y por lo que entiendo, tenerlo agarrado por las bolas no funcionó para que él tuviera la misma consideración que tienes tú por él en mantener sus asuntos privados. A menos que tu deseo de incluirme en su secreto sea un retorcido plan para desquitarte, pero… No eres así.

—No, lo no soy.

Gustav la rodeó con su brazo libre, y abrazándola por completo posó sus labios en la frente de Georgie. —No lo malinterpretes, pero a ratos me desconcierto cuando pasas de ser mi chica, a ser mi mejor amiga, a la madre de la banda y a ratos la hermana mayor de todos nosotros…

—Nah, lo tomaré como un cumplido —se sonrió Georgie—, pero hazme el favor de repetir eso en la próxima negociación de contratos, que con tantos títulos además de bajista seguro que me gano un aumento sustancial, ¿eh?

Más tranquilo que antes, y además feliz por tener a Georgie a su lado, Gustav no se contuvo cuando apoyó su mejilla contra la de Georgie y se sinceró. —Te amo.

Georgie se pegó más a él. —Yo también te amo.

Acurrucándose hasta ocupar el menor espacio posible, así los encontró el sueño.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- La rotura definitiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igual y yo soy la autora y mi opinión respecto a mi propia escritura puede no ser imparcial, pero este capítulo me encantó con su carga de angst. Estén prevenidas.

**2.- La rotura definitiva.**

 

Empezó con susurros…

Ya fuera cuando que comenzaran apenas salía de la habitación en la que se encontraban Bill y Tom o que se cortaran de abrupto apenas ponía uno pie dentro de la misma.

También miradas…

Y no del tipo que se disfrazan de reconocimiento y luego de desinterés, sino en tics nerviosos en los que sus ojos los traicionaban y Gustav se sabía observado.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó en más de una ocasión Gustav, dispuesto a ser él la chispa que denotara la explosión entre los cuatro y zanjar de una vez por todas lo que estuviera pendiendo encima de ellos como un cable cargado con electricidad y a la espera de cobrarse su primera víctima con una descarga letal.

Pero sin falta, uno de los dos, sino es que ambos, denegaba con la cabeza y desdeñaba la posibilidad de que hubiera siquiera algo de qué hablar.

Mientras que ese par se decidían a dar el salto final, Gustav y Georgie continuaron disfrutando de su estancia en LA, y ya sin la guía de Tom o Bill se adentraron a conocer los distritos más populares. De mucho les sirvió que David y su más reciente novia, una mujer afroamericana voluptuosa y que le sobrepasaba por lo menos diez centímetros de estatura y competía con Bill cuando se ponía zapatos de tacón, les acompañaran a recorrer en las cercanías, e incluso por un fin de semana se hospedaron los cuatro en San Francisco.

Ante aquello, Gustav cuestionó con Georgie si su repentino paseo de tres días tenía relación a los Kaulitz, y su confirmación no se hizo de esperar.

—Ellos necesitan tiempo a solas para hablar… y gritarse… y lanzarse los sartenes… Ya los conoces, que si antes no pelean tampoco pueden hacer las paces; ya sabes cómo funcionan entre ellos, incluso si los demás no los entendemos… —Le confió ella sin comprometerse de más—. Por cierto, Tom me contó que no dejas de interrumpir sus conversaciones.

—Bah, son ellos que deciden hablar de su más grande secreto escondido a mitad de la sala y justo a la hora en que empieza la serie que quiero ver. Es su culpa.

—Mmm… Mi punto es que quizá tomen una decisión mientras no estemos en la casa con ellos. Tom no lo dijo tan cual, pero se comprometió a convencer a Bill durante estos días, y fue él quien arregló este paseo con David para tener la privacidad que tanta falta les hacía.

—Pudieron habernos mandado a un hotel y ya está.

—No entiendes de sutilezas —le chanceó Georgie, y el tema se agotó cuando se volvieron a unir a David y a su novia en su búsqueda de tiendas de antigüedades.

Odessa, puesto que ese era el nombre de la chica de David, hizo buenas migas tanto con Gustav como con Georgie, y de pasada su exmanager les reveló que se habían conocido un par de años atrás durante su gira de Scream por USA. A regañadientes acabó por admitir que Odessa era una fan, y que por aquel entonces habían hecho clic durante un _meet and greet_ que se celebró en LA. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y por fragmentos narrados aquí y allá fue que Gustav y Georgie se enteraron de que habían dormido juntos sin intenciones de nada más, pero que por casualidades del destino o del azar, se habían vuelto a topar mientras caminaban por un Boulevard, y el reencuentro había sido memorable.

—Pensé que Dave no me reconocería, pero me sorprendió cuando en lugar de mi nombre recordó el de mi perrita Patsy.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Se rió David—. Soy un almacén de datos inútiles, aunque no tanto —soportó el pellizco que Odessa le propinó en el glúteo más a su alcance—. Patsy fue quien nos unió después de todo.

De aquello hacía ya un par de meses, y con David instalado en LA y Odessa soltera fue que ambos decidieron conocerse un poco más que la vez anterior, y los resultados habían sido positivos. Sin proponérselo, ya habían sobrepasado la marca de los tres meses y estaban más enamorados de lo que alguna vez Gustav o Georgie rememoraran haberlo visto de sus novias pasadas. Tal vez, y con un poco de suerte, Odessa sería la chica definitiva que le haría sentar cabeza.

Durante su estancia en San Francisco, los cuatro viajaron en pequeño barco turístico en donde la atracción principal era la comida y bebida local de la cual Gustav comió hasta hartarse y en cambio Georgie apenas si pudo probar bocado porque se mareó por culpa del bamboleo de las olas y poco le faltó para vomitar, pero el caso inverso aconteció de manera opuesta cuando se subieron al tranvía para visitar un museo y Gustav perdió todo el color del rostro con las subidas y bajadas empinadas con las que contaba la ciudad.

—Debe ser espantoso manejar aquí con automóvil estándar —masculló cuando volvió a poner los pies en piso firme y tuvo que ejecutar un ciclo de respiraciones profundas para recuperarse.

—Un poco, sí —confirmó Odessa, pasando a relatar una experiencia de su adolescencia cuando había viajado a San Francisco sin permiso con el automóvil de sus padres aprovechando una excursión de estos a visitar a unos parientes en Arizona, y como ella y tres amigas más habían tenido que ocultar una espantosa abolladura en la defensa delantera—. Menos mal que el seguro pagó gran parte de los años, pero si mal no recuerdo duré castigada algo así como tres meses y me perdí mi graduación de preparatoria.

Además de los recorridos tradicionales, Gustav y Georgie se adentraron por su cuenta a los negocios locales, y como venía siendo una costumbre de otras vacaciones, entraron a cuanta tienda de antigüedades se toparon en el camino. Así fue como se toparon con un negocio que se especializaba en parafernalia de la segunda guerra mundial, y en donde se les reveló como alemanes que tenían en aparador privado y como atractivo principal un uniforme Nazi en perfecto estado y de alto rango, lo que les produjo escalofríos y disgusto por igual y tuvieron que salir a la calle a respirar aire fresco. En otros establecimientos tuvieron mejor suerte, y fue en uno de los últimos que visitaron el domingo en la tarde antes de su regreso que Gustav que Gustav se quedó prendado de un fino collar del que pendía una piedra rosácea y pulida con perfecta forma de lágrima.

—Es un cuarzo —le explicó la dueña del local, una mujer en la madurez que vestida con chales y faldas largas ostentaba varias perforaciones en el rostro y tenía toda la pinta de haber sido hippie desde siempre—. Por sus propiedades inherentes sirve para fortalecer la comprensión, además de estimular la calma en áreas emocionales y sexuales.

—Uhm —se cohibió Gustav ante la mención del sexo por parte de una mujer que se encontraba por edad entre su madre y su abuela, pero a pesar de ello preguntó el precio.

—Es bonito —coincidió Georgie con él cuando Gustav le preguntó si era de su agrado.

—Me gustaría regalártelo —afirmó después—. Tiene algo que me hace pensar en ti…

—Es curioso, porque casi siempre me obsequias joyería en tonos verdes o que le combinan al verde, siempre con el pretexto de mis ojos —dijo Georgie, aceptando el fino dije en la palma abierta de la mano y examinó sus cualidades traslucidas que le permitían ver a través de la piedra—. Pero no es barato —murmuró en alemán para que la dueña no se enterara.

—¿Y qué? —Respondió Gustav en el mismo idioma—. Es un regalo y lo pago yo. Es algo diferente a lo que acostumbro darte, así que si te gusta es tuyo, y no te preocupes por algo tan simple como el precio.

Con la punta del dedo índice, Georgie tocó la esquina afilada que componía el ángulo agudo de la lágrima y suspiró; lo quería, y no había ninguna duda en ello.

—Nos lo llevamos —cambió Gustav de vuelta al inglés, y la empleada realizó la transacción. El baterista rechazó guardar el collar en un estuche, y ahí mismo se lo colocó a Georgie en torno al cuello y después ella se admiró frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Me encanta —musitó con el corazón latiéndole apresurado en el pecho—. Gracias, Gusti.

—No hay de qué.

Saliendo de vuelta a la calle, Gustav y Georgie se acercaron a un puesto donde vendían bollos y chocolate caliente, y ya que esperaban a David y a Odessa, quienes habían entrado a la tienda de al lado a comprar _souvenirs_ para unos amigos en común, se pidieron cada uno un pan de vainilla con nutella y una taza de papel a la que por el borde le sobresalía una nube de espuma espolvoreada con canela.

—Si seguimos así, de regreso a Alemania no me va a quedar ni un par de jeans —se lamentó Georgie de la buena comida estadounidense, que más bien consistía en una amplia, casi infinita variedad de alimentos chatarra en los que las porciones se exageraban hasta el límite de lo racional.

—Nah, para eso salimos a correr sin falta cada mañana, ¿o no? —Racionalizó Gustav sus excesos—. Además, no me importaría. Podrías pesar media tonelada y aun así me resultarías hermosa.

Georgie se acercó el vaso a los labios y sopló un poco para que el líquido se enfriara. —Hoy has estado particularmente encantador, Gus. ¿Es que acaso tienes planes de los que yo no esté enterada?

—Es sólo que… —Gustav se apresuró a pasar el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca pero le costó porque la nutella se le pegaba al paladar y le impedía deglutir sin ahogarse. Por último bajó el bocado con un poco de chocolate caliente, y entonces descubrió que preferiría no tener que revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos porque sería poner punto final a la diversión de los últimos tres días y no quería arruinarlo tan pronto.

—Puedes contármelo —pegó Georgie su pierna a la suya, e incluso a través de las capas de ropa él sintió su calor reconfortándolo igual que si se tratara de un abrazo.

—Es esa expresión que tanto usaban los amigos de Robert en New York. _The shit that hits the fan_ , y no dejo de darle vueltas…

—Ah —asintió Georgie, pues al igual que Gustav se había extrañado de la primera vez que escuchó esa frase, y que después tuvo que consultar con su progenitor acerca de su significado, y que en palabras textuales de él era “una frase para comunicar que algo desastroso ha ocurrido”, seguida de la explicación gráfica de mierda literal esparcida por un área mayor a la esperada y todo por culpa del abanico que la distribuyó cuando dicha mierda lo golpeó. “Estos gringos y sus modismos”, remató Robert, y la atención se había centrado en el uso de ‘gringos’, que era adquisición reciente por su contacto con Matías y Lupita.

—Tengo la impresión de que está por ocurrir —se hundió Gustav con su admisión—, que la mierda está por golpear ese dichoso abanico y que eso va a ser más de lo que podemos tolerar cuando nos dé de lleno en el rostro.

—Gus, hey… —Colocó Georgie su pan y su vaso sobre la banca en la que estaban sentados y rodeó a Gustav con ambos brazos—. No seas pesimista.

—Nada de eso, soy realista —refutó éste apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Georgie—. Por todas las pistas que tengo me presiento una terrible e inevitable catástrofe. Los gemelos van a soltar una bomba gigantesca sobre mi cabeza, ¿a que sí?

—Eso depende de ti y cómo lo sobrelleves…

—Y dale con lo mismo.

—Pero es que esa es la verdad.

—Entonces eso es peor, porque me coloca en una situación en la que desde un inicio jamás quise estar.

—Así es la vida, Gus. No todo es diversión y juegos —y el baterista frunció el ceño, porque si bien tenía debilidad por esos momentos en que Georgie lo cuidaba como a un hijo, detestaba esos otros en los que él se sentía como dicho hijo, y desprovisto de sus años perdía gran parte de su autoridad.

La aparición de David y Odessa contribuyó para que aquello no escalara a mayores, y tras regresar al hotel en el que se hospedaban y recoger su equipaje y organizar las compras recientes en el maletero, pasaron a acomodarse en el automóvil de renta que David había manejado de ida y ahora también lo haría de regreso.

Consciente de que lo mejor era darle espacio, Georgie fingió dormir con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de su ventana, y Gustav aprovechó esto para colocarse sus auriculares y ahogar la estática de su cerebro con buena música de metal. También para recuperar la calma y mentalizarse a no entrar en pánico. «Control, Schäfer; mantén el control», se repitió durante la primera hora de trayecto, y poco a poco el estrés fue abandonando su cuerpo hasta quedar laxo y con la impresión de ser capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera mientras Georgie permaneciera a su lado…

La misma Georgie que no tardó en quedarse dormida y que Gustav haló hasta colocar su cabeza sobre su regazo y acariciarle el cabello.

—¿En verdad es tu chica, eh? —Preguntó Odessa desde el asiento del copiloto, y por el espejo retrovisor la mirada inquisitiva de David y la de Gustav se encontraron.

—Sí —dijo Gustav sin parpadear—, casi desde siempre.

—Qué lindo, y felicidades.

—Gracias.

De vuelta en LA, David los dejó en la puerta de entrada de la casa Kaulitz, y para extrañeza tanto de Gustav como de Georgie, los gemelos esperaban por ellos sentados en los escalones que conducían al poche, cada uno con un cigarrillo entre los dedos y una pila de colilla y cenizas a sus pies.

«Y así es como todo llegó a su final», pensó Gustav, quien no pasó por alto las expresiones desconsoladas de los gemelos ni el cambio de humor de Georgie cuando rápido se despidió de David con un beso y de Odessa con una combinación de beso y abrazo para apresurar su marcha.

Los gemelos se acercaron a compartir con David sus impresiones del viaje y su estancia en San Francisco, hablando luego de fechas tentativas para reunirse en el estudio y trabajar de vuelta con él como productor, pero mientras toda esa escena se desarrollaba frente a él, Gustav podía oír el latir de su corazón en los oídos y las palmas de sus manos humedecerse hasta el punto de casi gotear. Una punzada de dolor le taladró de pronto las sienes, y Georgie se giró en el acto a su dirección.

—¿Gus?

—Mierda —masculló éste, visualizando el abanico, y un camión repleto de estiércol que se aproximara a su dirección a velocidad supersónica.

David se marchó con Odessa, y apenas estuvieron los cuatro a solas, Gustav obtuvo la confirmación de ese presentimiento por el que habría pagado no tener antelación.

—Gustav, uhm —atrajo Tom su atención y el baterista vio a través no sólo de sus aprensiones y turbación, sino también de su vergüenza y dolor.

—¿Podríamos hablar? —Finalizó Bill por él en peores condiciones, con los ojos hundidos en sus cuencas y rojos, supuso Gustav, de llorar ininterrumpidamente a lo largo de todo el fin de semana—. Hay un… tema del que nos gustaría conversar contigo. Sincerarnos de corazón, en realidad…

—C-Claro —aceptó éste a duras penas, y al instante Georgie buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, transmitiéndole una fuerza que Gustav no estaba seguro de poder asimilar.

A pesar de ello, y de que el primer paso en dirección a la casa fue el más difícil de todos, los siguientes fueron más y más sencillos, y Gustav se extrañó por su personalidad morbosa al cuestionarse si lo mismo ocurriría cuando se camina directo al patíbulo porque la muerte ha perdido su significado.

Como comprobaría poco después, la calma era engañosa, y la calamidad estaba por aterrizar a sus pies.

 

La conversación se postergó unos minutos mientras Gustav y Georgie subían a dejar su equipaje en el cuarto que compartían y se lavaban del viaje que habían hecho por casi seis horas. Así, frente al lavábamos y usando una toalla pequeña para secarse el rostro, Georgie encaró a Gustav.

—¿Estás listo?

—No.

—Pero ellos sí. ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de valor que debieron reunir en estos tres días para incluirte en su mayor y más guardado secreto?

—Honestamente… —Cabizbajo, enjuagándose el jabón de los dedos y observando la espiral que hacía el agua al irse al drenaje, Gustav se sinceró—. No me importa.

—¡Gus!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. Lo han hecho parecer tan espantoso, tan horripilante, que ya no me interesa más. Por mí estaría de mil maravillas si en lugar de incluirme en su selecta asociación me descartan y me dejan en paz.

—No funciona así.

—Uhm… —Gruñó Gustav, cerrando la llave una vez que terminó y aceptando de Georgie la toalla mullida con la que se secó por más tiempo del que requería.

«Creo que preferiría ir al dentista antes que esto; y saltar del bungee con una cuerda defectuosa; y comer todo aquello a lo que soy alérgico; y…» enumeró Gustav un par de situaciones retorcidas en las que prefería encontrarse antes que a la que estaba por vivir.

—¿Sabes? —Se atrevió Gustav a curvar una esquina de sus labios en una sombra de sonrisa—. Sería gracioso que al final tanto misterio fuera en vano, y que su secreto en realidad resultara ser algo que los mortifique sólo a ellos dos, pero que a mí me importe un soberano carajo.

—Eso no va a pasar, Gus —sentenció Georgie—, por favor no te hagas ilusiones bobas.

—Mierda…

En la planta baja se encontraron a los gemelos, y en vista de que sus vecinos más cercanos se encontraban a buenos cientos de metros a la redonda, Tom propuso salir al jardín trasero y beber un par de cervezas y conversar, esto último con un tono de voz lúgubre y los hombros caídos de quien ha aceptado su derrota y sólo espera su sentencia de muerte.

Afuera reinaba la calma y la noche era abierta pero sin estrellas, producto de la polución luminosa de varios millones de habitantes. Entre los árboles corría una brisa fresca, y Gustav calculó que estaban a quince grados centígrados como máximo, lo que a él le parecía ideal, pero de lo que Georgie se quejó apenas puso un pie afuera.

—Espera —la detuvo Tom cuando ella hizo amagos de volver a su recámara por un suéter—. Ten —le tendió una de las dos chaquetas ligeras que llevaba encima, y Gustav frunció el ceño cuando un pequeño chispazo de celos lo pinchó en la yema de los dedos.

Agradecida, Georgie metió los brazos en las mangas y por inercia, imperceptiblemente para todos menos para Gustav, olisqueó el cuello de la chaqueta. Sin molestarse con la cremallera, Georgie encabezó la marcha a la mesa de jardín que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia del suelo asfaltado y bajo la cual crecía un ralo y amarillento césped, víctima de varios veranos de sequía pero que de igual manera se mantenía aferrado en su lucha por la sobrevivencia.

Sentados los cuatro en una mesa de seis, no fue planeado y sí previsible que quedaran frente a frente con las cabeceras desocupadas. Tom y Georgie encarados, lo mismo que Gustav y Bill, quien advirtió que éste último tenía tan magullados los labios de mordérselos que en algunas partes los traía en carne viva.

Gustav sintió desagrado, porque en su fuero interno, el sentimiento que predominó fue el de la lástima, y su manera de lidiar con ella era ignorarla, muy para desgracia suya porque se encontraba con la espalda en la pared y el filo de la espada sobre la yugular y le tocaba aguantar un poco más.

—So… —Tom inició el diálogo bebiendo un largo sorbo a su cerveza y acabando con más de la mitad de un solo trago—. ¿Cómo estuvo San Francisco?

—Bien —respondió Gustav, en vista de que Georgie jugueteaba con un hilo suelto de la chaqueta que el mayor de los gemelos le había prestado—. Buen clima, interesante ciudad, curiosos… habitantes. Creo que éramos los únicos heteros en toda la ciudad.

—Menos mal que no eres homofóbico —apuntó Bill con una voz ligeramente aguda y chillona, también insegura, y ese dato se grabó en la memoria de Gustav.

—Pues no, no lo soy. Ustedes saben tan bien como yo que discriminar por la sexualidad de otra persona es una soberana estupidez y-… —Se paró de golpe—. ¿De eso va? Porque esto ya lo discutimos antes. No me importa si Bill es gay y Tom se considera bisexual. Los aceptamos tal y como son.

—Va de más que eso —informó Tom, y sin embargo no hizo esfuerzo alguno por elaborar más. En su lugar recorrió con el dedo índice el cuello de la botella y recolectó gotas de humedad.

—Sigo esperando —metió prisa Gustav al asunto. En parte porque detestaba el dramatismo innecesario, y también porque quería comprobar que ese era el caso, y que sus temores eran infundados—. Y bien, ¿a quién mataron?

—Uh… —Bill, con el mentón pegado al pecho alzó la vista y sus ojos aparecieron inyectados de sangre—. Es peor que eso.

—Ok, así que… ¿Violaron a alguien? —Masticó Gustav esa nueva versión, y los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron de pavor por ser esa la opción que golpeara el _jackpot_. Antes no lo había considerado bajo esa perspectiva; se había engañado al colocarlos en el papel de víctimas cuando bien podían ser los perpetradores de un crimen de ese calibre, pero sus entrañas se resistían a aceptarlo, y Gustav imploró porque así fuera.

—Eso tampoco —murmuró Tom, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello que llevaba trenzado a la raíz del cráneo y que lucía desaliñado, como si su cita para retoque hubiera pasado días atrás—. Sigue siendo peor.

—Peor —paladeó Gustav el vocablo, apenas moviendo los labios y con un regusto amargo que enjuagó con un trago de su cerveza.

En otro momento la ligereza de la Corona le habría hecho zumbar de contento, era una de sus marcas favoritas y relacionaba su ingesta con buenos recuerdos, pero al parecer esos días estaban por terminar.

—¿Y entonces de qué se trata, caray? —Volvió a la carga—. ¿O es que vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta las tantas esperando a que ustedes dos reúnan valor suficiente?

—Gustav, no seas duro —le apretó Georgie el antebrazo, y el frío de sus dedos contrastó con el calor que el baterista exudaba y que podría convertirse en una llamarada si se descuidaba—. Dales tiempo.

—No, está bien —dijo Bill, enjugándose los ojos con un pulgar y arrasando consigo los pequeños rastros de rímel que se había aplicado por última vez el viernes. Luego de tanto llorar, poco quedaba, pero la mancha oscura persistía—. Gustav tiene razón, nos falta valor, y esperar un milagro en donde el cielo se abra y nos caiga un cargamento no es factible.

—Chicos… —Se impacientó Gustav, dispuesto a recibir el golpe de la noticia sin anestesia o paliativos—. Sea lo que sea… Díganlo. Los escucharé, al menos les prometo eso.

Bill apretó las manos en su regazo, dedos largos y pálidos que por una vez no iban enfundados en una colección de anillos. Hasta la laca de sus uñas estaba despostillada, producto de mordisqueárselas en los últimos días, y Gustav volvió a sentir pena por él, por Tom, por ambos en el conjunto en que era indivisible de la misma manera en que esa célula primigenia que dio su origen lo había sido antes de partirse en dos.

—No sé si sea capaz de decírtelo, pero… Al menos puedo mostrártelo —susurró lo último, tan bajo y cargado de electricidad que Gustav tuvo una breve visión de colas de cerdo, cuernos diabólicos, y patas de cabra, alguna deformidad de ese tipo por la que el apelativo de abominable tuviera justificación.

Lo que Bill le mostró no tenía nada que ver con eso, y en lugar de levantarse y enseñar alguna parte de su anatomía con miembros extras o faltantes que lo catalogaran de fenómenos de la naturaleza, se acercó a Tom, y con una delicadeza que rara vez se podía apreciar en el energético vocalista, éste sujeto la barbilla de su gemelo y la alzó en su dirección. Con la más tierna de las caricias, unió sus labios en un beso, un roce apenas, un toque de colibrí que se inclina al centro mismo de una flor y bebe de su néctar antes de alejarse volando en su invisible batir de alas.

Luego el silencio.

Seguido del latir de su corazón en los oídos de Gustav.

Tump, tump, ¡tump!, ¡TUMP!, hasta que le fue preciso alzar ambos brazos y cubrirse los oídos con la palma abierta de las manos.

El mundo a su alrededor se ralentizó. Sudó helado, tembló, un dolor sordo le pinchó las articulaciones, el estómago se le hundió bajo el peso de un yunque. Todo a la vez; nada en tiempo real.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, y una náusea que subía como volcán a punto de hacer erupción le llenó la boca de saliva y bilis.

«Abominación, abominación, abominación», repitió para sí la palabra hasta llegar a la saciedad. La separó en sílabas, en letras, por sus consonantes y vocales, por su significado, y cuando éste se perdió fue que Gustav pudo volver a enfocar la mirada y el mundo que había conocido hasta ese punto de su vida se transformó en otro, en una versión donde la verdad cubría cada pequeña partícula y lo transformaba en un hecho sórdido.

Cada memoria de la que tenía consciencia y que los incluía no sólo a ellos dos, sino también a Georgie, a la banda, a las giras, las fans, Loitsche, los amigos en común, los viajes, las casas en las que habían vivido y los departamentos también, las tardes juntos, los maratones de películas, las luchas a muerte en videojuegos, los buenos momentos, los malos, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, las promesas, el decirse hermanos de diferente madre y padre, las risas, y el llanto… Todo eso y más se desmoronó bajo el conocimiento de ser una total y completa mentira, o al menos un engaño, en donde en verdad, Gustav había sido el único idiota.

En lo que a él le había parecido apenas una fracción de segundo, para Bill y Tom fue una eternidad agobiados por la incertidumbre.

Gustav abrió la boca, y sus músculos lucharon para no cooperar. —Ustedes…

Como presagio de lo que estaba por venir, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió las copas de los árboles en el jardín y los bañó con sus hojas secas. Gustav se cubrió los ojos cuando el polvo se le metió a través de los párpados entrecerrados, un picor le atacó en los ojos, y con rabia se los talló para no ceder a la tentación de llorar.

Al terminar, Gustav apoyó ambas manos sobre sus muslos, y apretando fuerte la tela de sus jeans entre sus dedos, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Jodido… Hipócrita.

Tom abrió grandes los ojos y aguardo; en cambio Bill tuvo la decencia de abochornarse, y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo tragó saliva de manera visible.

—No… lo… puedo… creer… —Articuló Gustav cada palabra por separado, y al finalizar pasó del pasmo a la indignación—. ¡JODER!

—Gustav —intervino Georgie, halándolo por la manga de su camiseta, pero Gustav se retiró de un tirón.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA! —Arremetió contra la mesa de jardín, una pieza de metal y superficie de cristal que cayó de lado y se partió en tres grandes trozos de los cuales sólo uno cayó al césped en un pesado ‘thud’.

Las cervezas que bebían corrieron con igual suerte. Una acabó bajó la mesa y el cristal estalló, y las otras tres cayeron en diferentes direcciones y su contenido acabó derramándose en la seca naturaleza. El aroma de cerveza impregnó el aire, y las náuseas de antes volvieron peor que nunca.

Tom permaneció en su silla, la espalda encorvada y con aspecto de tener diez años más que había envejecido de porrazo en los últimos diez segundos. Bill parado a su lado y con expresión de cervatillo asustado, el mentón tembloroso y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Lo siento, yo… —Gustav se paró, y al hacerlo su silla se fue hacia atrás y acabó sobre el respaldo—. Pagaré el reemplazo del cristal.

Su cambio de prioridades produjo estupefacción, que pronto se transformó en impaciencia.

—Olvida eso, no es importante —dijo Bill con la garganta seca—. Gustav…

—No quiero hablar de esto —se disculpó éste, dando media vuelta y enfilando dentro de la casa.

—¡Gus, espera! —Se lanzó Georgie detrás de él, pero el baterista fue más rápido.

Seguro de que dentro de la casa no tenía oportunidad de refugiarse, desvió sus pasos a un costado de la vivienda y salió al jardín delantero a trote y con el único propósito de alejarse de ellos y de lo que su compañía implicaba.

A pesar de sus intenciones, Georgie no estaba en mala condición física, y sin tomar en cuenta sus zapatos de suela delgada y que estaba cansada por todos los acontecimientos del día, ella le dio alcance a doscientos metros de la propiedad y lo obligó a encararla.

—Por Dios santo, Gus —jadeó cuando por fin pudo apretar su brazo y éste no la apartó—. No hagas esto, me estás asustando.

—¿Yo te asusto? —La enfrentó él, con adrenalina suficiente en el cuerpo como para correr un maratón y enfrentarse a un oso—. ¿Qué yo te asusto a ti? Pues, ¡sorpresa!, ¿esperabas algo diferente? Porque todavía puedo volver y liarme a golpes con ese par de…

«Abominable, abominable, abominable» machacó otra vez el cerebro de Gustav y éste contrajo el rostro en una mueca de pesar.

—Dilo. Si lo piensas dilo y ya está. Nadie te va a forzar a aceptarlo de buenas a primeras. Estás en tu derecho de sentir lo que sea que sientas en estos instantes.

—Estoy… Yo… —Gustav apretó los dientes, y de entre el mar de emociones que bullía en su interior, una fue la que salió a flote—. Estoy furioso con Bill.

—¿Con Bill? ¿Sólo Bill? —Corroboró Georgie, confundida porque sí uno de los Kaulitz y no el otro—. Pero-…

—Esa maldita sabandija… Ese mentiroso… Falso… E hipócrita… ¡JODER! —Y presa de furia se lanzó contra un bote de basura que se encontraba ahí. De una patada lo derribó, y su contenido se esparció por la calle y la acera, provocando que en el interior de la casa a la que pertenecía se encendieran las luces.

Ante la disyuntiva de huir o encarar a los dueños de la casa, Gustav y Georgie optaron por la segunda opción, y avergonzados ofrecieron sus disculpas a los afectados, que no eran más que una pareja de ancianos que les proporcionaron escoba y recogedor para que devolvieran toda la basura al abollado bote de lámina.

—Mañana sin falta volveré y les pagaré por una reposición, lo prometo —se enmendó Gustav con ellos por enésima vez cuando por fin quince minutos más tarde terminaron, y aquella pequeña y trivial pausa los obligó a volver a su realidad actual.

—Debemos de hablar —dijo Georgie apenas volvieron a estar a solas en la calle, y Gustav no respondió. En su lugar continuó caminando en dirección opuesta a la casa de los gemelos, y porque no le quedaba de otra, Georgie le siguió—. Oh, vamos… ¿Así es como te enfrentas a todo lo que te roza de mala manera? ¿Corres como vil cobarde y evitas cualquier confrontación? Típico de ti, Gus, en serio…

Gustav frenó en seco y Georgie por poco se estrelló contra su espalda.

Girándose sobre sus pies, Gustav la enfrentó cara a cara. —¿Te das cuenta _tú_ de qué acaba de pasar hace rato? Porque francamente…

Georgie se cruzó de brazos y lo enfrentó cara a cara. —¿Francamente qué?

—¿En verdad viste lo mismo que yo?

—Ajá.

—¿A Bill besando a Tom?

—Sí.

El baterista se llevó la mano al rostro y entre dos dedos se apretó el puente de la nariz. —Bill besó a Tom. Y ese beso… No tuvo nada de fraternal. Jamás he besado a Franziska así, y tampoco lo haría ni en un millón de años. Eso es…

—Incesto —dijo Georgie en tono neutro—. Lo sé.

—¿Y te parece bien acaso?

Georgie se humedeció los labios antes de pronunciarse, y su entereza flaqueó. —Supongo… que sí.

—¿Es que te escuchas siquiera lo que dices? —Masculló Gustav con una nueva oleada de adrenalina en su sistema—. No sólo son hermanos, son gemelos. El tabú es todavía peor que si se trataran de primos o parientes lejanos. Es… una jodida aberración. Tom tenía razón de llamarla así y no bajo otro nombre.

—¿Y qué sin son gemelos? No por ello se aman menos que tú y yo…

—¡No nos compares con esos dos! —Rugió Gustav, apretando ambas manos convertidas en puños a los costados de su cuerpo—. Es asqueroso.

—Es… lo que es, Gus —expuso Georgie el único razonamiento al que pudo acudir—. Incluso si tu opinión o la mía difieren, ellos dos van a continuar. Y se aman, así que al diablo con ser gemelos, tener la misma sangre, el mismo rostro, la misma probabilidad de, no sé, desarrollar cáncer a los sesenta y siete años porque su código genético es idéntico. Eso no es lo importante aquí, y lo estás pasando por alto.

En tensión, los nudillos de Gustav crujieron. —Lo único que entiendo de todo esto es según Bill, éramos nosotros quienes no merecíamos estar juntos porque dañaríamos a la banda y a su carrera, y por su bien desperdiciamos tanto… Todo para que el muy cabrón se… —«Se tirara a Tom»—. No puedo decirlo… —Masculló con el estómago hecho nudos y a punto de vaciar su contenido.

—Entiendo que no es fácil de asimilar-…

—Fácil es poco —farfulló Gustav, aceptando el abrazo en el que Georgie lo envolvió.

—… tomará tiempo —prosiguió ella, ciñendo sus manos contra la espalda de Gustav y transmitiéndole la fortaleza que a él le faltaba—, pero… Valdrá la pena.

—No lo creo —replicó éste, inmóvil y sin corresponder el gesto. Las extremidades le pesaban como piedras, y un dolor sordo le taladró en el centro exacto del cráneo—. No se sienta como tal.

—No ahora y tal vez no mañana, pero pronto…

—Ni siquiera sé si puedo volver a la casa y enfrentarlos —se lamentó Gustav, agregando a su mortificación de haber roto la mesa del jardín y después un bote de basura la cuestión de cruzar el umbral de la residencia Kaulitz y tener que volver a lidiar con ese par. Sólo no podría.

—Te aseguro que no serás el único…

—Prefiero llamar a un taxi y rentar un cuarto de hotel donde pasar la noche.

—Gus, no —ordenó Georgie—. Eso no. Si lo haces estarás tomando el camino fácil, y si te escapas de tus problemas jamás reunirás el valor para enfrentarlos.

—No quiero enfrentarlos, y punto. No quiero volver a verlos a la cara, y muchas gracias.

—Pero-…

—Lo digo en serio. Yo no… —Gustav cedió el breve impulso de al menos apoyar su mejilla contra la de Georgie—. No me imagino cómo podremos siquiera en el mismo cuarto, ni hablar de en la misma b-…

—No lo digas —suplicó Georgie, aplazando una sentencia—. Volvamos, ¿sí? No hables con ellos si no lo deseas así; yo les serviré de mediadora. Con un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo seguro que pronto nos reiremos de esto, y… Saldremos adelante, ¿ok? Todos juntos. Pero necesito que pongas de tu parte, Gus. Es todo lo que te pido, que no le des la espalda a esto sin antes luchar por nosotros.

El silencio de Gustav y su falta de compromiso marcó el inicio del final, pero Georgie se engañó tanto como él de pretender que saldrían del brete en el que se encontraban, y juntos reemprendieron la marcha a la casa que descubrieron abierta para su retorno pero a oscuras salvo por la luz de la cocina.

Gustav se resistió a subir las escaleras, imaginando varios escenarios en los que se topaba con Bill, Tom, o ambos, y en los que todo acababa en tragedia, pero salvo por una franja de iluminación que se colaba por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Tom y los quedos sollozos de Bill, era como si él y Georgie estuvieran a solas en un kilómetro a la redonda. Hasta el viento que antes había traído consigo presagios funestos estaba en calma, y por las ventanas las copas de los árboles se adivinaban estáticas y lúgubres.

El frío dentro de su cuarto les puso la piel de gallina, y Georgie se apresuró con su ritual nocturno de belleza al punto en que omitió aplicarse una de las cremas y tampoco se molestó en buscar un pijama de los suyos así que se contentó con una camiseta de Gustav que extrajo de su maleta y que ya tenía más de un uso.

—Está sucia —murmuró Gustav cuando Georgie se metió con él debajo de las mantas, pero ella no se dejó amilanar.

—¿Te molesta?

—… No.

—Trata de dormir, Gus —lo acomodó ella de tal manera en que fue Gustav quien quedó a su cuidado y con ella trazando figuras en su cuero cabelludo—. Mañana será un nuevo día…

Nuevamente Gustav prefirió permanecer callado, y por gran parte de la noche así fue como permaneció, con Georgie dormida a su lado, y hasta en sueños velando por él al acariciarlo apenas perceptiblemente cada vez que sin pretenderlo se movía.

Por desgracia, Georgie no contaba con que el cansancio del viaje a San Francisco la dejaría agotada hasta el punto de no despertar incluso en medio de un terremoto, y de paso que Gustav sufriría de una crisis que le impediría racionalizar sus acciones a corto plazo.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana y con el horizonte todavía sumido en oscuridad, Gustav se deslizó fuera de la cama con una jaqueca de campeonato y la vejiga llena, y tras una rápida visita al baño decidió que ya no soportaba más estar en cama, así que se vistió con un pants deportivo, una sudadera con gorro y tenis para correr. Convencido de que la mejor terapia para despejar su mente de los problemas actuales a los que se enfrentaba era darle un par de vueltas al circuito de manzanas que él y Georgie recorrían varias veces a la semana con los perros, Gustav se amarró con doble nudo las agujetas de los tenis, y sin molestarse en un calentamiento previo, salió a la carrera como alma que lleva el diablo.

El aire frío de la madrugada, que por ese entonces estaba a diez o doce grados centígrados, le cortó el aliento, pero Gustav continuó adelante a sin que ese detalle se lo impidiera. A pesar de los calambres que le atacaron, primero en la pantorrilla derecha y luego en la izquierda y le obligaron a aminorar su marcha al cojear; a pesar también del escozor en los ojos y de la visión nublada de cuando comenzó a llorar y sus zancadas se hicieron largas y desesperadas.

Gustav corrió, y corrió, y siguió corriendo por espacio de casi una hora, sin imaginarse ni por asomo que el comienzo de su día también tendría relación al final de esa jornada, y cuando al fin, al cabo de varias vueltas volvió a visualizar la casa, descubrió no sólo a Tom sentado en los escalones de la entrada y fumando un cigarrillo, sino también a su propio deseo de imitarlo sin que de por medio sus pulmones en fuego vivo se lo impidieran, y arrastrando los pies cansados y llenos de ampollas dentro de sus zapatos se dejó caer a su lado en las tarimas de madera que crujieron bajo su peso.

El unísono, los dos compartieron el mismo suspiro de pesar.

 

Fueron cinco minutos cronometrados en los que Gustav realizó el conteo mentalmente y en los que fumó como chimenea dos cigarrillos que acabaron como un montículo de ceniza a sus pies. Para Tom fue el mismo caso, y Gustav ya se estaba planteando que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a romper el mutismo cuando el mayor de los gemelos abrió la boca.

—Así que… ya lo sabes.

Gustav gruñó.

—No dirás que no te lo advertimos.

Un espasmo sacudió una de las piernas de Gustav, quien después de haber sudado por su loca carrera, ahora se congelaba con el trasero entumecido por la dura madera debajo de sus posaderas.

—Tengo una loca teoría… —Prosiguió Tom, monologando consigo mismo—. Y es que el incesto nos es tan… indiferente a los hijos únicos. Por eso Georgie lo comprendió y lo aceptó como si nada, y en cambio tú…

—No me jodas, Tom —rezongó Gustav con ronquedad—. Tú no eres ningún hijo único.

—En cuestiones técnicas, sí. Después de todo, ¿qué es Bill de mí si no yo mismo pero con el cabello más largo? Los piercings y los tatuajes son un extra. De no haberse partido esa célula en dos no habría ningún hermano que me acompañara, o en todo caso, al que yo le hiciera compañía. Quién sabe qué clase de individuo acabaría por haber sido…

Gustav volvió a gruñir, y con malestar se comenzó a frotar la pantorrilla derecha, que seguía haciendo de las suyas y se le contraía rítmicamente en un claro código morse de s-o-s pidiendo ayuda a su dueño.

—No estoy para estúpidas teorías de ‘hubiera’ y ‘si tan sólo’ porque no es eso lo que pasó. Y no eres ningún hijo único porque tienes a… Bill. —Apretando la mandíbula, a Gustav le costó lo suyo pronunciar el nombre del menor de los gemelos, y una nueva oleada de rabia le bajó al estómago que se mantenía hecho un nudo desde muchas horas atrás—. ¿Y qué si tienes algo de razón? No deja de ser aberrante sólo por no haber crecido con un hermano o hermana a tu lado.

—Yo no dije que no lo fuera, sólo que el crecer así te hace inmune a ese rechazo por los de tu misma familia. Al menos esa es la conclusión a la que llegué, qué tontería, ¿eh? Todo para justificarme ante el mundo. —Rió Tom tras lo último, pero su risa sonó falsa, agua y metálica a los oídos de Gustav, quien se compadeció de él tener que haber buscado recursos tan endebles para justificar lo que no podía controlar.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó Gustav muy a pesar de sus reticencias. Por mucho que el tema le produjera malestar, era como presenciar un accidente de tráfico en cámara lenta, en el que por más advertencias que hubiera recibido, no se atrevía a desviar la mirada—. Ustedes dos quiero decir…

—Desde… siempre, supongo —murmuró Tom con la vista al frente—. Esta es una de esas cosas que mamá esperaba que superáramos con la edad, y que en su lugar aprendimos a esconder.

—¿Alguien más aparte de nosotros cuatro lo sabe?

—No. Por Dios santo, no… ¿Te imaginas? —Tom se abrazó a sí mismo y titiritó—. Sería el fin de nuestras carreras.

«Si es que no lo es ya», pensó Gustav con amargura, incapaz de cuantificar los daños a los que ya se tenían que enfrentar. No sólo era su amistad y su hermandad la que estaba en juego, sino también el valor de mirarse directo a los ojos y no rehuirse mutuamente.

—¿Te…? —Tom exhaló, y tras una pausa volvió a la carga—. ¿Te damos asco, Gus? ¿Repulsión?

Por mucho que le desconcertara ese sentir suyo en sus circunstancias actuales, Gustav denegó con la cabeza. —No. Es más bien… —«Decepción»—. Tristeza. Por ustedes, pero también por mí, que creí conocerlos y en realidad… Bueno, sobra decir el resto.

—Seguimos siendo los mismos… —Masculló Tom, enredando una trenza en torno a su dedo índice y luego volviéndolo a soltar—. No hemos sido abducidos por ninguna clase de alien, somos el mismo Tom y el mismo Bill de siempre con los que formaste una banda y creciste a su lado.

—Ya, con el factor agregado de que… cogen y… —Gustav se contuvo porque la saliva de su boca se acidificó, y las náuseas que antes lo atacaron volvieron con renovada fuerza—. Ugh…

—A pesar de todo… Gracias —musitó Tom de pronto—. De entre todos los escenarios posibles que había llegado a imaginar, éste era el más benévolo de mi repertorio.

—Creo que… —Gustav se humedeció los labios—. Muy a mi pesar, si bien esto me ha impactado de maneras que todavía no logro comprender, es a la vez es la opción menos catastrófica de las que había sospechado. No que estuviera en mi lista de esta manera, pero…

Guardando cada uno las distancias, volvieron a guardar silencio por unos minutos antes de que Tom se atreviera a aventurar acerca del futuro.

—¿Estaremos bien? Es decir, ¿seguimos siendo… amigos?

—Mmm… —Respondió Gustav, quien se sentía traicionado, pero tampoco podía entregarse al no rotundo—. No sabría cómo _no_ ser amigo de ustedes, pero a la vez…

—No te preocupes —se apresuró Tom a quitarle hierro al asunto—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, te esperaremos hasta que estés listo.

—La cuestión es, Tom —se obligó Gustav a poner firme su posición—, que si bien esto me ha sacudido los cimientos de mi relación con ustedes dos, en cambio ha puesto en perspectiva otro asunto que sólo involucra a Bill.

—Ah —captó al instante Tom de qué se trataba—. Eso.

—Eso, sí.

—No me inmiscuiré.

—¿Ni siquiera porque Bill es tu gemelo?

—No —denegó Tom—, ni siquiera porque es _más_ que sólo mi gemelo lo haré. Es algo que no me concierne, y esa tumba la cavó él mismo con su egoísmo y malas decisiones.

—Es un jodido hipócrita —escupió Gustav sus acusaciones, y aunque Tom se estremeció, no tuvo con qué poder defender a su gemelo—. Lo otro lo puedo racionalizar, pero esto… Esto es personal.

—Y estás en tu derecho, Gus. Sólo… no seas muy duro con Bill. Es mi deber velar por él y todo eso, está en mi naturaleza buscar su seguridad antes que la mía, pero en este caso no aprenderá nada si antes no se da cuenta por sí mismo de su error, y en eso no puedo ayudarlo si antes Bill no se ayuda a sí mismo.

—Es tan cabezotas que… —Gustav exhaló—. En fin. Es bueno que tú y yo hayamos tenidos esta charla.

—Compensa un poco por la que no tuvimos anoche cuando tú-…

—Lo siento por la mesa, en serio. Juro que pagaré el reemplazo del cristal, sólo pásame la factura y-…

—No te preocupes —desestimó Tom el daño—. Como te dije antes: Fue el mínimo esperado. Haré que Bill la pague de su bolsillo, estoy seguro de que aceptará.

—Y… —Extendiendo un brazo en dirección a Tom, Gustav posó su mano sobre la rodilla huesuda de éste y apretó—. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, ¿ok? No estamos bien en lo absoluto. No ahora, y no por un tiempo. Su… relación sigue siendo un trago difícil de pasar, pero no imposible. Ya hice las paces con eso en mi cabeza al menos, pero lo otro…

—Odias a Bill, ¿es eso, eh?

—Y un poco a Georgie… —Confesó Gustav con una punzada en cada ojo, justo en la pupila, porque por irracional que fuera, tenía la impresión de que Georgie los había sacrificado a ellos, a su vínculo, por proteger a Bill, quien a cambio la había apuñalado por la espalda al dejarlos en la estacada para proteger su propio pellejo y con él el de Tom… Comprensible, mas no por ello menos rastrero.

—Eso… Eso es entre ustedes, colega —vaticinó Tom, quien posó su mano sobre la de Gustav por unos segundos y luego la retiró.

Puestos los puntos sobre las íes, Gustav se puso en pie y lo mismo hizo Tom, y por acuerdo tácito entraron a la casa que todavía permanecía en sombras. Si bien afuera clareaba, apenas era un atisbo, y la oscuridad todavía reinaba en los interiores.

Mientras que Tom se devolvió a su habitación con Bill, Gustav hizo una parada en la cocina donde bebió dos vasos consecutivos de agua y uno más a pequeños sorbos que espació durante los siguientes diez minutos en que su cerebro trabajó por su cuenta y le hizo llevar a cabo un plan descabellado.

Al terminar, Gustav fregó el vaso y lo dejó con excesivo cuidado sobre el escurridor, y con pasos lentos comenzó su ascención a la planta alta.

En la recámara donde él y Georgie habían dormido en las últimas tres semanas reinaba la quietud apenas interrumpida por el profundo respirar de la bajista.

Metódicamente, Gustav comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias, y con cada camiseta y par de calcetines que acomodaba en los compartimentos, mayor se hacía su deseo de alejarse de todo y dejarlo atrás, Georgie incluida. Gustav se demoró en su tarea cerca de media hora, y en algún punto de su ir y venir por el cuarto, la respiración de Georgie cambió y él adivinó que se había despertado.

Sin embargo Georgie no lo interrumpió, y no hizo patente su presencia hasta que Gustav se sentó a los pies de la cama con las maletas listas y la fuerte convicción de que tenía que estar fuera de la casa antes de que la jornada diera comienzo.

—¿Te vas? —Preguntó Georgie cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable.

—Sí.

—¿A dónde?

—De vuelta a… Alemania. —No a ‘casa’, porque ya no tenía a ningún sitio para llamar como tal; sus posesiones se encontraban en el departamento que Georgie tenía en Magdeburg, y volver a su hogar de infancia con el rabo entre las patas era impensable; estaba en un punto muerto, el limbo de las viviendas, y ambos lo sabían, mas no lo verbalizaron—. Las vacaciones ya se acabaron para mí.

—Dame unos minutos y tendré listas las maletas, y-… —Apartó Georgie las mantas, pero Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Es mejor si… te quedas. Al menos por unos días.

Georgie abrió grandes los ojos, pero por lo demás permaneció vacua de expresión. —¿Por unos días? —Repitió con incredulidad—. ¿De cuántos estamos hablando?

—No… lo sé —reconoció Gustav—. Unos cuantos, al menos en lo que… Seh.

—¿Así que te vas y me dejas aquí?

—Eres libre de ir a donde te plazca. Eso es independiente a lo que yo haga en estos momentos.

—Ya, pero no me dejas acompañarte.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar, y espacio para hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Uhm, vale —se replegó Georgie en su interior, encogiendo las piernas hasta quedar hecha un ovillo sobre el colchón. Apoyando el mentón sobre sus rodillas y abrazándose las piernas, a Gustav le pareció que como nunca antes Georgie lucía desvalida, y un ramalazo de remordimiento lo sacudió.

E incluso así… Arrastró consigo sus maletas e hizo caso omiso de la figura de Georgie que bajó con él por las escaleras y esperó a su lado en el porche a que un taxi llamado de antemano pasara a recogerlo.

Vestida con la camiseta que le había tomado prestada la noche anterior, descalza y con la piel erizada por el frío matutino, Georgie lo observó subir su equipaje al maletero del vehículo y se mantuvo erguida y con expresión neutra a pesar de que por dentro estaba destrozada y a punto de desmoronarse.

Gustav se contuvo, y el momento de la despedida fue impersonal y agónico para ambos, pero aun así Georgie no le reprochó nada, y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, le deseó un buen viaje.

—¿Llevas contigo la llave del departamento? —En neutral, sin especificar que antes se referían a su departamento, como compartido y en plural.

—Sí. —Aunque Gustav se guardó de comentar que quizá se hospedaría con Franziska para no tener que habitar tras las cuatro paredes en las que antes pensaba como de ambos.

—Entonces… que te vaya bien —musitó Georgie, sintiendo que Gustav se llevaba con él gran parte de su alma y no se compadecía de lo que dejaba tras de sí.

—Igual —se despidió él, imposibilitado de marcharse si permanecía un segundo más, y desviando la mirada se subió de un impulso al taxi y en el proceso azotó la puerta con excesiva fuerza.

Inclusive si se negó una última mirada por encima del hombro, Gustav fue consciente de los ojos de Georgie, que clavados en su nuca, lo siguieron hasta que el taxi desapareció un par de calles adelante al dar vuelta a la izquierda.

Y luego, un gran intervalo de nada.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
